Picking Up The Pieces Holidays Story!
by BioticShadow
Summary: Hello everyone! Here's a little one shot holiday story for 'Picking Up The Pieces' it takes place after the ending. It's about Chris and Leon's first Christmas together.


It's been almost two years since we first met. Were now married and, about to celebrate are 'first' Christmas together.

Were both just lying in bed, watching the ceiling fan spin, Enjoying the warmth from each other. Tonight were having a party, So we have a few friends coming over. I know I should get up and start prepping but, am so relaxed now.

"Leon you know we have things to do?"

"But I don't want to get up" I sit up to look at him.

"I'll help you?"

"I don't think that's enough to, get me moving."

He stands and grabs both my arms and places them behind his back. "C'mon"

"Fine." I love the way he smells,

We also moved to a new house. I am in love with this new place I, sold my town home and Chris sold his house. Then we found this place in the mountains we, also stayed in Washington. Chris wanted a larger house, were soon going to adopt children. So I guess you could say the more rooms the better.

My favorite room, has to be the master bedroom or the office. I love how they both have balconies overlooking the forest behind us.

We make it the kitchen, "So Leon what do you want me to do?"

"Just start cleaning around the living room. Everything else I'll do.

"Ok"

I start making some basic appetizers, I really don't feel like making a full course dinner. So I think by making many small things It's, easier for me. In addition, everyone is meant to bring something.

After a few hours slaving over the stove, Am done! I was wonderful to know the guy who was meant to help me, took a quick nap on the couch. I grab one of the pillows and throw it at him.

"Your doing such a lovely job."

"What?" he is starting to wake up.

"I've been working hard and, you are sleeping."

"I was just getting refreshed for the party." he stands up and pulls me in.

"Very funny." He kisses me and walks away.

I just fall in to the couch. I start to think about all that's happened in the last year.

Well, for starters, we both got married. It, rained that day. The rain was falling but it was a light rain. Over the clouds I could see the sun. We had the ceremony outside Only, a few people. It was in the spring, So of course it was going to rain. Plus we live in Washington. I was still healing but, it was getting better. Chris was really helpful during this time. I wouldn't have made it, without him.

Then we moved to a bigger home And now were next on the list to adopt children.

That's, the main reason we moved to this new home, Chris wants at least two kids. He's, really excited about having kids and so am I. To be honest am glad to see him this excited.

So much has happened since that day, Chris told me a good bit of the story But, theirs still things he uncomfortable with sharing. I don't think he likes to think about it.

It was such a traumatic experience for the two of us. I, think it really showed him that life is far to short. Make the most of it now. I think it the whole situation was made worse because of it was.

I don't really push Chris to talk about it, Whenever he's ready so will I.

From the corner of my eye, I see him walking down the stairs he walks in to the living room.

"Well Mr, Redfield You clean up nicely." I see his smile, It lights up my whole world.

"Thank you." He helps me up, and kisses me. "Now go get dressed up." and he smacks my ass.

"Grr, Mr." he winks and I start to head up the stairs.

**(Chris)**

**Five minutes later. **

I hear Leon yell from upstairs, "Don't touch the food! Chris, I'll kill you.."

"Yah ok.."

I take a few of things he made, and go and sit down. Before I sit down, I turn on the music. I play something Leon left on. So it's boring and you might want to fall asleep while listening.

Me eating was cut short, someone's at the door. I can't believe people are here already.

I don't even look though the peep-hole. Am almost knocked down by Claire, well she knocked the food right out my hand. I look the right, and I see Leon looking right at me. He has accusatory eyes on.

"Hi Chris" I smile, trying to ignore the fact I didn't listen to him.

"Hi Claire" Leon steps beside me, "Hi Claire!" I try to walk away.

"Chris, Stop right there. You have to clean up."

I hear him invite Claire inside, she hands him a few bags.

I walk to the kitchen and I grab somethings to clean up the mess I made. Sometime Leon is more like a parent then a husband. One thing I won't tell him, is that I find it cute. I like him seeing him mad, Is that wrong?

I Finish then I head in to the kitchen Claire looks at me "So Chris hows married life?"

I laugh before I say something. "It's" I take a pause "It's such a wonderful experience" I move next to Leon and pull him in. I plant a kiss on his check. He smiles. I hear Claire say "Awww"

"So Leon how is it, I mean my brother can be a huge pain in the ass."

"Your telling me" Leon says. I can't believe he said that. Like really talking about sex, in front of my sister.

I just look at him. "What Chris? Do you have something to say?"

"Nothing." luckily I hear the door, I just want to walk away from this.

This time I look though the peep-hole. It's Jill.

I open the door, we just stare at each other. It's really awkward, I think I should wait for her to say something.

"Hi Chris"

"Hi Jill?"

"Am sorry, for just coming out of the blue. I wanted to talk? Plus Claire told me that you were having a party."

"Leon am going to step out for a second."

I take off my blazer, and I put on my coat. I step outside, and I wrap my self in my sweater.

"So what's going on?"

"Chris I just wanted to talk, I guess about us." she looks down, I can tell she looks unconformable.

"I think what I wanted to say, is that am sorry." "Just so much has happened between us and, I left you when things got really bad. I've never really forgiven my self, for being that selfish. To leave you."

She takes a pause, I see tears rolling down her face. When we were together I hated to see her cry.

"Because I know that you would never have left my side." I pull he in

"Jill it's ok, that's all the past. I forgive you."

She pulls from me "Do you really"

I smile "yes"

"Chris can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

I take a second and, really think about it. "Yes, I've never loved someone so much. He make's me so happy."

"Am glad."

I look at her and ask, "Are you happy?" she uses her other hand to show me the ring on her hand.

"I guess you could, say yes." I think about the times we spent together. I love Jill and I will always wish her the best.

"When did you get married?"

"To be honest just a few weeks ago. It was a quick wedding."

"You look really happy" we both hug each other. She turns to walk way. "Where are you going?"

"Am leaving." I grab her hand, "The party is just starting!"

"But I was going to head home." "Call your husband, tell him to come over. We have food, drinks. Come on."

"Well he's all the way in DC so I don't think, he's going to make here."

"So you're going to go home, Alone."

"I guess."

"Just come on in, Plus everyone likes you."

I grab her hand and pull the door and her open "Leon set another place at the table."

**Later that night **

**(Leon)**

"Bye everyone, have a save drive home."

I close the door, I sigh. I walk in to the living room, Chris is just laying on the couch. I set next to him and he comes in closer, laying his head on my thigh.

"Marry Christmas Leon"

I run my hands though his hair "Marry Christmas Chris"

He gets up and sits next to me. He kisses me, I love the way he kisses. It's so passionate.

I find my self falling on the couch, Now am laying and I have one of my legs around his waist.

He starts to kiss my neck, I look at the large window. It's snowing. He pulls away, "Lets go upstairs," I he picks me up like a bride "Let me give you your Christmas gift."

I bite my lip as he we walk away.

**The end**

Happy holidays to all my readers! I hope you have a wonderful holiday, Thanks for reading.


End file.
